Uratanuki
|Vi20SkaSWK0}} Uratanuki (うらたぬき) is an with a smooth, cute and nasal voice that could be defined as somewhat . He often changes his voice quality to fit to the song's atmosphere, but it's noted that he is still able to keep his high and pleasant tone. Urata was also known to frequently imitate the voice of Suzumura Kenichi, most frequently as the character Okita Sougo from the anime Gintama. Later on in his career he was able to do official voice work for various projects (a list of some of the works he's featured in can be viewed in Trivia), as well as for his work in USSS. At the end of the title of his covers, instead of just putting "utattemita" (歌ってみた), he tends to put "utattemitanuki" (歌ってみたぬき) as a word play on his name. He used to cover songs using another account, also under the name Urata. However, his account was hacked on February 2013. So he deleted his previous Nico Nico Douga account and created a new one.Urata's Nico Nico Pedia entry Urata has a close relationship with Shima, Sakata, and Senra. They team up for a group named UraShimaSakataSen, sing together and often meet each other in real life. He is considered the leader of the group. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on April 26, 2014) # (Released on August 16, 2015) # Urasaka Biyori. with Aho no Sakata (Released on August 16, 2015) # Phantasm Hero (Released on December 31, 2015) # Hajimari no Aizu with USSS (Released on December 31, 2015) # CRUISE TICKET with USSS (Released on March 23, 2016) # ''Summer Riot'' (Released on August 5, 2016) # Four the C with USSS (Released on July 5, 2017) # High End Prince (Released on December 29, 2017) # V-enus with USSS (Released on July 4, 2018) # (Released on March 13, 2019) # $HUFFLE with USSS (Released on June 26, 2019) Collaboration Units # Member of UraShimaSakataSen (USSS) # Urasaka (うらさか) with Aho no Sakata # Urarusukain (裏留守華音) with Kain and Luz # SoraMafuUraSaka with Soraru, Mafumafu, and Aho no Sakata List of Covered Songs (Parody of "Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan") (2008.04.08) (Deleted) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (2008.04.17) (Deleted) # "Mitsuba" (Parody) (2008.05.09) (Deleted) # "Hijikata ga Taose Nai" (Parody of "Airman ga Taose Nai") (2008.06.07) (Deleted) # "Kumikyoku: Shinsengumi Douran Hen" (2008.07.05) (Deleted) # "A u u ineine " (2008.08.02) (Deleted) # "Kumikyoku: Suzumura Kenichi" (2008.11.30) (Deleted) # "Curry no Uta" (2009.01.03) (Deleted) # "Valentine Kiss" (Parody) (2009.02.14) (Deleted) # "Kumikyoku: Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu" (2009.02.20) (Deleted) # "Gorilla to Issho" (Parody) (2009.03.26) (Deleted) # "DoS Senshinkoku Unkoshiro Canyon" (Parody) (2009.08.13) (Deleted) # "Double Action" feat. Urata and Sanji no Omemayu (2009.09.25) (Deleted) # "Okita Sougo MAD" (2010.02.06) (Deleted) # "DoS Lovers" (Parody of "Ura Omote Lovers") (2010.02.09) (Deleted) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Parody) (collab) (2010.02.22) (Deleted) # "DoS Circulation" (Parody of "Ren'ai Circulation") (2010.03.05) (Deleted) # "Koi no ABO" feat. Aho no Sakata, Kurokaze, Shi~n, A24, Urata, Kisutama and Chage (2010.03.14) # "Fukkireta" -Durarara!! ver.- (2010.05.31) (Deleted) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.29) (Deleted) # "Mozaik Role" (2011.02.22) (Deleted) # "SPICE!" (2011.02.27) (Deleted) # "Valentine・Kiss" feat. Aho no Sakata and Urata (2011.03.16) # "Cantarella" (2011.01.06) (Deleted) # "I Love You, I Need You" (2011.03.19) (Deleted) # "BadBye" (2011.04.15) (Deleted) # "Kiritorisen" (2011.04.22) (Deleted) # "Maigo Life" (2011.05.01) (Deleted) # "orange" (2011.05.13) (Deleted) # "Pedal Heart" (2011.06.05) (Deleted) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (2011.06.18) (Deleted) # "Blackjack" feat. Rimokon and Urata (2011.07.22) # "Kimi Ijou, Boku Miman." (2011.08.01) (Deleted) # "Twinkle" (2011.08.10) (Deleted) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Aho no Sakata, tane, Urata, Eal, Keysuke and Rimokon (2011.08.28) # "Matryoshka" (2011.09.18) (Deleted) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.10.07) (Deleted) # "Babylon" (2011.10.23) (Deleted) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.29) (Deleted) # "Pierrot" (2011.11.13) (Deleted) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (2011.12.02) (Deleted) # "PONPONPON" (Parody) (2011.12.23) (Deleted) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl " (2012.01.01) (Deleted) # "Rin-chan Nau!" feat. Urata and Rimokon (2012.01.02) (Deleted) # "Kagerou Days" (2012.01.04) (Deleted) # "PONPONPON" (2012.01.15) (Deleted) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.01.20) (Deleted) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (2012.01.28) (Deleted) # "Ai Kotoba" feat. Urata and Score (2012.02.08) (Deleted) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) (2012.02.19) (Deleted) # "Kagefumi Étranger" (2012.03.09) (Deleted) # "Ikasama Life Game" (2012.03.11) (Deleted) # "Panda Hero" (2012.04.11) (Deleted) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.04.21) (Deleted) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (2012.05.02) (Deleted) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2012.05.05) (Deleted) # "Setsuna Trip" (2012.05.12) (Deleted) # "Haiyore! Ricchan" (Parody of "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san") (2012.05.04) (Deleted) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2012.05.25) (Deleted) # "Melancholic" (2012.06.09) (Deleted) # "Mr. Music" feat. Mafumafu, Urata, OLD, Score, Shouta, Rimokon and DC (2012.06.10) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (2012.06.15) (Deleted) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (2012.06.20) (Deleted) # "Usotsuki" (2012.07.06) (Deleted) # "Blackjack" (2012.07.28) (Deleted) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (2012.09.08) (Deleted) # "I ♥" (2012.08.18) (Deleted) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" feat. Urata and Keysuke (2012.08.25) (Deleted) # "Eien ni Shiwase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsukemashita." (I've Found a Way to be Happy Forever.) feat. Aho no Sakata and Urata (2012.08.29) (Deleted) # "Nibyokan" (Two Seconds Span) feat. Urata and Aho no Sakata (2012.09.12) (Deleted) # "Shotgun・Lovers" (2012.09.12) (Deleted) # "Kurumi☆Ponchio" feat. Bang, Urata, Choumiryou, un:c, and Mafumafu (2012.09.22) (Warning: content not appropriate for minors) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (2012.10.19) (Deleted) # "Hasukoi no Ehon" -another story Male view ver.- (2012.10.27) (Deleted) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2012.11.08) (Deleted) # "Kokuhaku no Yokou Renshuu" -Male view ver.- (2012.11.13) (Deleted) # "te-yut-te" feat. Aho no Sakata, Inocchi, Urata and Chage (2012.11.15) # "Sarishinohara" -Piano ver.- (2012.11.23) (Deleted) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who, I Just Wanna go Out with Someone) (2012.12.04) (Deleted) # "START" (2013.01.06) (Deleted) # "WAVE" (2013.02.07) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2013.02.12) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who, I Just Wanna go Out with Someone) (Parody) (2013.02.20) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) -Synthesizer ver.- (2013.02.23) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) feat. UraSaka (2013.02.24) # "Adagaeshi Syndrome" (2013.02.28) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2013.03.07) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.03.09) # "Yume janai, Uso janai, Menomae ni Aru Shiawasena Joukei" (Not a Dream, Not a Lie, The Happy Scene Before My Eyes.) feat. UraSaka (2013.03.12) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) -another story- (2013.03.14) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.16) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (A Solution For Jealousy) (2013.03.18) # "Sarishinohara" (2013.03.28) # "Reincarnation" feat. Senra and Urata (2013.02.07) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.04.23) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" (Parody) (Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 2000% ED) (2013.04.25) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2013.05.01) # "Invisible" feat. Senra and Urata (2013.05.02) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Cheating Life Game) (2013.05.03) (Deleted) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2013.05.04) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2013.05.05) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2013.05.06) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.07) # "Koi wa Chaos no Shimobe Nari" (Parody) (Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W OP) (2013.05.10) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) (Parody) (2013.05.17) # "Children Record" feat. Urata and Kogeinu (2013.05.24) # "Kakushigoto" (Secret) (2013.05.24) # "Ima Chotto Dake Wadai no Kami-sama" feat. Hiiragi Yuka, Urata, luz, Sana and kain (2013.06.09) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!) feat. UraSaka (2013.06.13) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon -another story-" (Picture Book of My First Love -another story-) -Arrange ver.- (2013.06.15) # "Hello Line" (2013.06.25) # "Natsu no Hi to, Yuurei to, Kamisama" (2013.07.21) # "Poison KISS" feat. Aho no Sakata, Senra, Shima, and Urata (Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 2000% Song) (2013.08.02) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2013.08.08) # "Tousou Honnou" (Flight Instinct) (2013.08.13) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2013.09.04) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusional Tax) (2013.09.19) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and The Last Day) (2013.09.22) # "Ai Kotoba II" (2013.10.09) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Holy Spear Explosion Boy) (2013.10.12) # "Busamen Documentary" (2013.10.25) # "Telekakushi Shishunki" (2013.10.30) # "SPLASH FREE" (Free! ED) feat. Urata, Akatin, Ishigantou, Senra and Kogeinu (2013.10.31) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.09) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." (I Like You Since Long Ago) feat. Urata and Aho no Sakata (2013.12.14) # "Aimai Elegy" (2013.12.19) # "Super Nuko World" (2013.12.21) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) feat. UraSaka (2013.12.25) # "Liberal Life" (2014.01.04) # "Outer Science" (2014.01.11) # "Commu-riki Kakumei" feat. Urata and Senra (2014.01.17) # "Pierrot" (2014.02.15) # "Ojama Mushi" (Sticky Bug) (2014.02.17) # "Kokuhaku Rival Sengen" (2014.02.21) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'ai-ka" feat. Urata, luz and kain (2014.03.05) # "Umiyuri Kaiten Tan" feat. Urata and kain (2014.03.25) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.03.26) # "Kuusou Sekai to Omocha no Shinzou" (2014.04.05) # "Anti-beat" (2014.04.30) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omofu" (2014.05.10) # "Inokori Sensei" (Detained Teacher) feat. UraSaka (2014.05.17) # "＋♂" (2014.05.24) # "Love Is An Open Door" -Japanese ver.- feat. UraSaka (2014.06.10) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon -another ver.-" -Arrange ver.- (2014.06.28) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (2014.07.04) # "Hoshiai" feat. Urata and kain (2014.07.07) # "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochite Iru" (2014.07.30) # "Yume Hanabi" (2014.08.08) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (Monster Exercise Number one) feat. Urata and Senra (2010.08.27) # "Natsu wa Mijikashi Koiseyo Danshi" (Summer is Short, so Fall in Love Boys) feat. UraSaka (2014.09.05) # "Tsugihagi Staccato" (Patchwork Staccato) (2014.09.22) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) (2014.10.04) # "Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi" (Drama and a Deformed City) (2014.10.07) # "Yuugure Semi Nikki" (Evening Cicada Diary) (2014.10.17) # "Sayonara Ryou Kataomoi" (Goodbye, Our Mutual Unrequited Love) (2014.10.21) # "Renai Saiban" (Love Trial) feat. UraSaka (2014.11.04) # "Music Music" (2014.10.28) # "Ima Suki ni Naru." (Right Now, I'll Fall in Love.) (2014.12.24) # "Kanjou Dorobou" (Feelings Thief) (2014.12.26) # "Shopan to Kouri no Hakken" (Chopin and the White Keys of Ice) (2015.01.10) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" (Because It's Warm~♪) feat. UraSaka (2015.01.14) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Young Disease Outburst Boy) feat. Aho no Sakata, A24 and Uratanuki (2015.01.17) # "Kono Fuzaketa Subarashiki Sekai wa, Boku no Tame ni Aru" (This Messed-Up Amazing World Exists for Me) (2015.01.30) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.02.06) # "Monster" feat. Urata, Aho no Sakata, Kogeinu, Rumdarjun and Ran (2015.02.16) # "Dandan Hayaku Naku" (2015.02.27) # "Dragon Night" feat. UraSaka (2015.02.28) # "Byoumei Koi Wazurai" (Diagnosis: Lovesickness) - Arrange ver.- (2015.03.27) # "Silhouette" feat. UraSaka (2015.03.31) # "Sayonara Dake ga Jinsei da" (2015.04.17) # "Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku" (A Promise That Doesn't Need Words) (2015.05.15) # "Zettai Souzou Future" (Absolute Creative Future) feat. UraSaka (2015.05.22) # "Heart to Atoaji" (Aftertaste of the Heart) (2015.05.23) # "Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku" (A Promise That Doesn't Need Words) feat. USSS (2015.06.14) # "Akatsuki Zukuyo" (2015.06.27)n # "Ijiwaru na Deai" (Mean Encounter) (2015.07.11) # "Pride Kakumei" (Pride Revolution) (2015.08.09) # "Kimi no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Your Night Sky Patrol) feat. Urata and Aho no Sakata (2015.10.10) # "Kyouka Suigetsu" (Mirror Flower, Water Moon) (2015.10.17) # "Holy Flag" (2015.10.31) # "Berserk" (2015.11.13) # "DREAMER" (Original song) feat. USSS (2015.12.28) # "Continue" (Original with Mafumafu) feat. Urata and Aho no Sakata (2016.01.22) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.02.05) # "Shoutër" feat. USSS (Original with halyosy) (2016.02.12) # "Nounai Kakumei Girl" (Brain Revolution Girl) -Valentine ver.- feat. Urata, Aho no Sakata and Shijin (2016.02.13) # "Dare mo Shiranai Happy End" (The Happy End That Nobody Knows) feat. UraSaka (2016.03.01) # "Sakaseyo Otome, Kurae yo Danji" (Original) feat. Urata, Aho no Sakata and n.k (2016.03.26) # "Koiiro ni Sake" (Blooming into the Color of Love) (2016.04.01) # "Hide and Seek" (2016.05.06) # "Chankapana" (NEWS song) feat. USSS (2016.06.02) # "Dappo Rock" (Law-evading Rock) feat. UraSaka (2016.06.24) # "Koiiro Hanabi" (Love-Colored Fireworks) feat. USSS (2016.07.02) # "Super Nuko ni Naritai" (I Want to Become a Super Cat) feat. UraSaka (2016.07.22) # "Naimononedari" (Asking For Too Much) (KANA-BOON song) (2016.08.09) # "Zen Zen Zense" -Many Previous Existences) (RADWIMPS song) (Arrange ver.- (2016.09.09) # "Natsu Matsuri" (Summer Festival) feat. USSS (2016.10.07) # "Yume no Mata Yume" (Dream in Another Dream) (2016.10.17) # "Crazy∞nighT" feat. Aho no Sakata, Urata, Shijin, and ＿＿ (2016.10.29) # "Bouken no Sho ga Kiemashita!" (Your Adventure Log Has Vanished!) feat. After the Rain and UraSaka (2016.11.11) # "Batsu Game" (Punishment Game) (2016.12.02) # "Koi (-arranged ver.-)" (Love) (2016.12.20) # "Eine Kleine -Acoustic Arrange ver.- (2016.12.25) # "Snow Melody" (Original song) feat. USSS (2016.12.25) # "Dance Robot Dance" (2017.01.05) # "Alien Alien" feat. UraSaka (2017.01.18) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) feat. USSS (2017.02.01) # "Boku ga Namae wo Yobu Hi" (The Day When I Call Your Name) (2017.02.03) # "Kiss ~Kaerimichi no Love Song~" (Kiss ~Love Song on the Way Home~) (Tegomass song) feat. Mafumafu and Urata (2017.02.14) # "Neko Ga Maruku Natta" (A Cat Curled Up) feat. UraSaka (2017.02.22) # "Romeo" feat. UraSaka (2017.02.26) # "Ame to Petra" (2017.03.21) # "Suisei Honeymoon" (2017.04.10) # "Kachou Fuugetsu" (Beauty of Nature) feat. USSS (2017.04.28) # "Handicap" (2017.05.15) # "Haikei Doppelganger" (Dear Doppelganger) feat. Senra and Urata (2017.06.05) # "Kimiiro ni Somaru" (Dyed with Your Color) (2017.06.30) # "Carry Forward" feat. USSS (2017.07.05) # "Princess ni Kuchitzuke wo" (A Kiss for the Princess) feat. UraSaka (2017.07.14) # "Redire" (2017.08.09) # "HIBANA" (2017.08.15) # "Suki Na Koto Dake de Ii Desu" (All You Need Are The Things You Like) feat. UraSaka (2017.09.15) # "Koi no Mahou" (Magic of Love) (2017.09.29) # "Rinnen Tensei" (Reincarnation) (2017.10.18) # "Hallow! Ghost Ship! feat. USSS (2017.10.20) # "Role-Playing Game" feat. After the Rain and UraSaka (2017.12.02) (Original Song) # "Non-Fantasy" feat. UraSaka (2017.12.03) # "Charles" (2017.12.15) # "Suna no Wakusei" (Sand Planet) feat. Urata and Shima (2017.12.23) # "Teo" (2018.01.05) # "Reversible Campaign" (2018.02.04) # "Dramaturgy" (2018.02.10) # "Valentine ni Yume Mite Hayaku Sore ni Naritai!" (I Want it to Hurry and Become the Valentine seen in My Dreams!) feat. UraSaka and Shijin (2018.02.14) # "Sora ni, Hirari" (In the Sky, Fluttering) feat. Aho no Sakata, Shima and Senra (2018.02.23) # "Myoujou Gyarakutika" (Morning Star Galactica) feat. Urata, Shima, Aho no Sakata, and Senra (2018.03.09) # "Toshi ni Ichiya no Koimoyou" feat. Urata, Shima, Aho no Sakata, and Senra (2018.03.19) # "Chururira・Chururira・Daddadda!" (2018.03.31) # "Roki" feat. Pusu and Urata (2018.04.04) # "Poko-Poko Tanuki to Pusu Usagi" feat. Urata and Pusu (2018.04.07) # "Roki" feat. Urata and Senra (2018.04.09) # "Outsider" (2018.04.13) # "Wakusei Loop" (Planetary Loop) (2018.05.02) # "Let's Love" feat Aho no Sakata and Urata (2018.05.17) # "Peacock Epoch" feat. USSS (2018.06.11) # "Merry Bad End" feat Urata and Shima (2018.06.15) # "WAA!" feat. UraSaka (2018.06.22) # "Starry Cruise" feat. USSS (2018.07.10) # "Greenlights Serenade" (2018.07.22) # "Yume Midori (Green Dream)- Remix ver.- feat. UraSaka (2018.07.23) # "SAILING!" feat. USSS (2018.07.29) # "High Heeled Princess" (2018.08.01) # "Pink" (2018.08.09) # "♧ Dareka no Shinzou ni Nareta Nara" (2018.08.31) # “Haikyo no Kuni no Arisu” (2018.09.07) # "Kimi ga Tobioriru no Nara" (If You're Gonna Jump) (2018.10.07) # "Yume Fanfare" feat. UraSaka (2018.10.09) # "Eimin Douwa" (Death Fairytale) (2018.10.18) # "Grim Maker" feat. USSS (2018.10.23) # "Ai Kotoba Ⅲ" (2018.11.02) # "♣︎ Ransou Metsuretsu Girl" (Disturb Maniac Girl) (2018.11.09) # "FPS" feat. SoraMafuUraSaka and KNIVES OUT (2018.11.16) # "Chiisana Lion" feat. USSS (2018.11.18) # "Jigsaw Puzzle" (2018.12.02) # "♣ Mislead Mislead" (2018.12.07) # "Recollection Endroll" (2018.12.22) feat. Urata and Senra # "♧ Fixer" (2018.12.31) # "Fiancee" feat. UraSaka (2019.01.01) # "♣ Aishiteru" (I Love You) (2019.01.19) # "♣ Mermaid" (USSS Cover) (2019.02.08) # "Yappa Saikyou!" feat. UraSaka (2019.02.15) # "誠-Live for Justice-" (Justice -Live for Justice-) (2019.03.01) feat. USSS # "Kassen" feat. USSS (2019.03.07) # "Bishoujo to Yajuu" (Beauty and the Beast) feat. Mafumafu, Amatsuki, 96Neko, Soraru, Uratanuki, and Tonari no Sakata (2019.03.13) # "Hello Dystopia" feat. Shima (2019.03.21) # "Bae Love" (2019.03.28) # “Otome Kaibo” (2019.04.26) # “Suicide Parade” (2019.04.27) # “Liar Dance” (2019.04.28) # “Poker Fake” feat. USSS (2019.04.29) # "Koshitantan" (2019.04.30) # "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" (2019.05.01) # "Uchuu Senkan Yamato" (2019.05.02) # "Bokura no Let It Be" (2019.05.03) # "Inochi ni Kirawarete iru." (2019.05.04) # "Ikanaide" (2019.05.05) # "Trip-Trap, Love Trap!" with Aho no Sakata (2019.05.24) # "World Domination" feat. Amatsuki, Aho no Sakata, Araki, Eve, Un:c, Uratanuki, ShounenT, Shima, Senra, Sou, Soraru, Nqrse, Mafumafu and luz (2019.06.14) (Original Song) # "Namaiki Honey" (2019.06.15) # "Idol ga Koishicha dame desu ka?" (Original with HoneyWorks) (2019.06.24) # "GameChanger" feat. USSS (2019.06.25) # "Fansa" (Fanservice) with Amatsuki (2019.07.21) # "The Education of an Emperor" (2019.08.05) # "Yuuwaku" (Temptation) (2019.08.09) (Original Song) # "Goodest Ruler" (2019.08.16) (Original Song) # "Onegai Darling" with Nqrse (2019.08.30) # "Beetle Battle" feat. USSS (2019.10.04) (Original Song) # "Come on tonight" (2019.10.04) (Original with TAKA3) # "Sukitte Itte" (2019.10.11) # "HORRORISM" feat. USSS (2019.10.14) (Original Song) # "Hungry Ghost" feat. USSS (2019.10.18) (Original Song) # "Ringo Hanabi to Soda no Umi" (2019.10.18) # "Hissatsu no Command" feat. SoraMafuUraSaka (2019.12.07) # "Rifujinsei Ronpa" feat. Mafumafu and Uratanuki # "4 REAL IN ACTION!" feat. USSS (2019.12.23) (Original Song) # "Venom" feat. USSS (2020.01.21) }} Commercially Featured Discography For USSS albums see here For Urasaka albums see here |track1title = Hashire |track1info = |track1lyricist = KEI |track1composer = KEI |track1arranger = KEI |track2title = Idola no Circus |track2info = |track2lyricist = Neru |track2composer = Neru |track2arranger = Neru |track3title = Noisy Lover Soul |track3info = |track3lyricist = Last Note. |track3composer = Last Note. |track3arranger = Last Note. |track4title = I love you I need you |track4info = |track4lyricist = KEI |track4composer = KEI |track4arranger = KEI |track5title = Setsuna Trip |track5info = |track5lyricist = Last Note. |track5composer = Last Note. |track5arranger = Last Note. |track6title = Yume Hanabi |track6info = |track6lyricist = Mafumafu |track6composer = Mafumafu |track6arranger = Mafumafu |track7title = Soba ni Ite |track7info = |track7lyricist = KEI |track7composer = KEI |track7arranger = KEI |track8title = Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi |track8info = -Arrange ver.- |track8lyricist = Suzumu |track8composer = Suzumu |track8arranger = Suzumu |track9title = Lost One no Goukoku |track9info = |track9lyricist = Neru |track9composer = Neru |track9arranger = Neru |track10title = Houkago Stride |track10info = |track10lyricist = Last Note. |track10composer = Last Note. |track10arranger = Last Note. |track11title = Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl |track11info = (Urata, Aho no Sakata) |track11lyricist = Rerulili |track11composer = Rerulili |track11arranger = Rerulili |track12title = Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun |track12info = (Urata, Aho no Sakata) |track12lyricist = Suzumu |track12composer = Suzumu |track12arranger = Suzumu |track13title = Nakimushi Fantasy |track13info = |track13lyricist = Mafumafu |track13composer = Mafumafu |track13arranger = Mafumafu |track14title = Halo Rain |track14info = |track14lyricist = Taruto |track14composer = Taruto |track14arranger = Taruto |track15title = Maigo no Boku ni |track15info = |track15lyricist = KEI |track15composer = KEI |track15arranger = KEI |track16title = Afterword |track16info = (Uratanuki, Aho no Sakata, Senra, Shima) |track16lyricist = |track16composer = |track16arranger = }} |track1title = PokoPoko Tanuki ni Zenbu Omakase! |track1info = |track1lyricist = Pusu |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Kono Fuzaketa Subarashiki Sekai wa, Boku no Tame ni Aru |track2info = |track2lyricist = n.k |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Sakaseyo Otome, Kuraeyo Danji |track3info = |track3lyricist = n.k |track3composer = n.k |track3arranger = |track4title = Kimiiro ni Somaru |track4info = |track4lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Koi no Sainou |track5info = |track5lyricist = toa |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Dreamer |track6info = -piano arrangement ver.- |track6lyricist = USSS |track6composer = Sum |track6arranger = Nogi |track7title = Yakimochi no Kotae |track7info = |track7lyricist = HoneyWorks |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu |track8info = -another story- |track8lyricist = HoneyWorks |track8composer = HoneyWorks |track8arranger = |track9title = Usotsuki Majo to Haiiro no Niji |track9info = |track9lyricist = Soraru |track9composer = Soraru |track9arranger = Gibson, Mafumafu |track10title = Tsukisase |track10info = |track10lyricist = Soraru |track10composer = Soraru, Mafumafu |track10arranger = Mafumafu |track11title = Renai Yuusha |track11info = |track11lyricist = Last Note. |track11composer = |track12title = member |track12info = -piano arrangement ver.- feat. USSS |track12lyricist = Urata |track12composer = Sum |track12arranger = |track13title = member |track13info = |track13lyricist = Urata |track13composer = Sum |track13arranger = }} |track1title = Sect no Chuubatsu |track1info = |track1lyricist = Yurry Canon |track1composer = Yurry Canon |track1arranger = Yurry Canon |track2title = My Shadow |track2info = |track2lyricist = Sum |track2composer = Sum |track2arranger = Sum |track3title = Oxytocin no Doreitachi |track3info = |track3lyricist = Takeaki Wada |track3composer = Takeaki Wada |track3arranger = Takeaki Wada |track4title = Aishiteru ge Ienai |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = , Komiya Mario |track4arranger = , Komiya Mario |track5title = Kochi wo Muite |track5info = |track5lyricist = Sako Tomohisa (ShounenT) |track5composer = Sako Tomohisa (ShounenT) |track5arranger = Sako Tomohisa (ShounenT) |track6title = Otomodachi de wa Irarenai |track6info = |track6lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track6composer = TOKOTOKO |track6arranger = TOKOTOKO |track7title = Pink |track7info = |track7lyricist = Pusu |track7composer = Pusu |track7arranger = Pusu |track8title = High Heel Princeess |track8info = ver. Uratanuki |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Dia Mirai |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = }} |track1title = Goodest Ruler |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Nanahoshi Kangengakudan |track1arranger = Iwami Takashi |track2title = DANGEROUS PRINCESS |track2info = |track2lyricist = JUON |track2composer = JUON |track2arranger = JUON |track3title = Paranoido Kyokō Geki |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Yūwaku |track4info = |track4lyricist = Asa (Wagakki Band) |track4composer = Asa (Wagakki Band) |track4arranger = Asa (Wagakki Band) |track5title = Iinari Lesson |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Come on tonight |track6info = |track6lyricist = TAKA3 |track6composer = TAKA3 |track6arranger = TAKA3 |track7title = Boo boo! |track7info = |track7lyricist = Uratanuki |track7composer = Sum |track7arranger = Sum |track8title = Power of LOVE |track8info = |track8lyricist = take4 |track8composer = take4 |track8arranger = take4 |track9title = Here We Are |track9info = |track9lyricist = her0ism |track9composer = her0ism |track9arranger = her0ism }} Gallery |Urata Amanojaku 25202152.png|Uratanuki as seen in his cover of "Ama no Jaku" |Urata melancholic 27838358.png|Uratanuki as seen in his cover of "Melancholic" |Urata happy synthesizer 27052677.png|Uratanuki as seen in his cover of "Happy Synthesizer" |Uratamajilove.png|Uratanuki in his cover of "Maji LOVE 1000%" |Eh ah sou urata.png|Uratanuki as seen in his cover of "E? Aa, Sou." |uratamrmusic.png|Uratanuki in his collab cover of "Mr. Music" |Usss poisonkiss.png|USSS as seen in their song of "Poison KISS" Illust. by Sumikura (角倉) |Urata website.png|Uratanuki as seen on his website |Urata official.png|Uratanuki as seen on his website |Urata website profile.png|Uratanuki as seen in his website profile |Uratanuki YT.png|Uratanuki's chibi icon Illust. by Maani (まあに) |Usss mainview.png|Left to right: Shima, Senra, Aho no Sakata, and Uratanuki as seen in USSS Live Tour 2013 Website |Usss senbonzakura.png|USSS as seen in their cover of "Senbonzakura" Illust. by Tsukimori Fuyuka (月森フユカ) |Urata 20BEzvJc.jpeg|Uratanukias seen in his twitter Illust. by Tsukimori Fuyuka (月森フユカ) |urata H3WTZ0zC.png|Uratanuki's Twitter icon |Urata_real_life.jpg|Uratanuki as seen in his twitter https://twitter.com/uratasama/status/815232062403715076 }} Trivia * His bloodtype is A. Urata's website profile * His height is 160 cm but he desires to be 180 cm tall. His weight is 45kg * He likes apples and cats. * He is now in his thirties. * He is often associated with raccoons, due to his name containing "tanuki" (たぬき), which means racoon. * He was born in Yamagata prefecure with blood type AB, and currently lives in Aichi.Urata's blog profile * He seems to like and own cats, as is evident from his Twitter pictures. * He is weak with sake (alcohol) as stated in his Christmas special namahousou. * He doesn't like potato salad, as he talked in his namahousou. Urata's namahousou on April 18, 2015 * He likes to play videogames, and he often play with Mafumafu, Soraru, and Aho No Sakata. * He is a good friend of the male odorite Aoi. * He has had a few voice acting roles, many of them either under his real name or his "Urata Wataru" pseudonym. To date: ** He was casted as the character Tayori in episode 10 of the anime adaptation for BORUTO- Naruto Next Generations. ** He provided the voice of the Yandere Boyfriend in the otome game Situation Boyfriend. ** He also voice acted the character Nigel Mauriac in the mobile game Sdorica -sunset-''. ** He also voiced Yūta, one of the main love interests in the 2018 short anime ''Sono Toki, Kanojo wa. ** In the audio dramas and albums for Oretachi Maji-ko Destroy, he plays Kisuke Yano. ** The Dolce multimedia project casts him in the role of Dolce member Sara Toujou. ** In the 2019 anime ACTORS: Songs Connection, he plays franchise original character Sousuke Kagura. ** He also plays Jin Sung Lee in the Lookism smartphone game. *He has apparently worked at Baskin Robins before, as stated during one of Mafumafu's videos. External Links * Twitter * Bot Twitter * Website * Blog * mixi * mixi community * Twitcasting * Instagram Category:USSS Category:Shota